In Our Family Portrait
by disorderly-being
Summary: Because family is important, Lita struggles to come to terms with what has happened to her sister while trying to protect her boss's daughter. Angel/Wrestling Crossover During "Five by Five"
1. one1

In Our Family Portrait

Part One

"All right, people, listen up," came the voice of commanding officer Hunter Levesque as he stepped through the doors. He made his way to the head of the room and stood in front of a white board, taping up a black and white photograph of a young woman. He turned his attention to his team and motioned to the picture behind him, "Meet Faith Lehane. . .we believe that she has entered Los Angeles late last night."

He took a step forward and opened one of the many folders that were placed on the table in front of him. He grabbed a handful of papers and turned back to the white board. He then taped them below Faith's, they were more photographs of several other people, their faces bruised and bloodied.

"And these are the men and women that have come forth and narrated last night's events at a local nightclub," He continued.

"She did that?"

Randy Orton questioned, his face contorted to disbelief as he stood at the back of the room. He studied the photographs of the victims before he turned his gaze on Faith's.

Hunter spoke in the affirmative.

"With what?"

"Her fists."

Randy's eyebrows shot up, "That's not possible."

Hunter released a sigh, the blond man running a hand through his long hair, "Kid, we work special-ops for a demon research facility. Anything is possible."

"So, you're saying that she's a demon."

Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but someone else beat him to it.

"No, she's human."

Everyone turned their attentions to the redheaded woman seated in the middle of the room. And Lita Dumas shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Hunter smirked, "She is, but you would know, how?"

Lita looked up at him and chewed on the bottom of her lip. She sighed and gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"Because she's my sister."

Hunter's eyes widened, "Now, that's interesting."

"Wait, if she's your sister then why is her last name, Lehane?" asked Randy.

Lita turned to look at him, "OK, she's my half-sister. We have the same mother, different fathers. My father wanted nothing to do with me and eventually my mother remarried. I was five when I found out I was going to be a big sister. I left the house after I turned eighteen. . .I haven't heard from my family since."

"So, you have no idea what's going on?"

Lita shook her head no at Hunter's question, "But you're going to tell me, right?"

And Hunter nodded his head up and down. The blond man grabbed two more photographs from the open folder and taped them on the white board, this time above Faith's.

"Buffy Summers," he pointed to the first picture of a young blond woman, "is the first Slayer ever recorded in the Initiative's database. A Slayer is a woman, usually at a young age, a teenager maybe, entrusted with superhuman abilities that allow them to fight against vampires, demons, etc. When she died-"

He pointed to the picture next to Buffy's, depicting a young woman with dark skin, "Kendra Young was called into duty."

Lita frowned, leaning forward against the table, "Are you trying to tell me that my sister is a Slayer?"

Hunter nodded, "Kendra was killed by a vampire known as, Drusilla."

"But, from what you've just said, Slayers are a force of good. Why would Faith hurt these people? Unless-"

"She's gone rogue," Hunter explained.

Lita fell back against her chair in disbelief. Her little sister...

"What happened to her? What made her this way?"

"That, I don't know exactly. What I do know is that during a routine patrol in Sunnydale, she had mistaken a human for a vampire, killing him. It wasn't long after that when she aligned herself with the mayor of the town, who was awaiting his ascension. They formed a father-daughter relationship, and under his orders she set out to kill a member of Buffy's team, the vampire with a soul known as Angel. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Buffy comes to his rescue and the resulting battle leaves Faith in a coma."

"Wait, I thought this Buffy girl died?" Randy Orton frowned.

Hunter smirked, "She did, but was revived soon after. Apparently she had drowned, but another member of her team-"

He shuffled through papers inside the folder before he taped up a group photograph next to Buffy's. "Alexander Harris, was with her and managed to successfully perform CPR."

He pointed at the other faces in the picture, "Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, and Daniel Osbourne. Although, I believe that Osbourne is no longer with the team-"

"Dead?"

"M.I.A," Hunter clarified.

"What happened when Faith came out of her coma?"

Lita waited for his answer.

"She wanted revenge on Buffy, even managed to switch bodies with her until she was caught, switched back, and was taken by the Watchers' Council. They are in charge of the Slayers, or so I'm told. However, they aren't very good at doing their jobs because she escaped."

Lita nodded, "And she's here in LA. But why?"

Three more photographs were taped up on the white board. Hunter pointed to the first two, both of men, "Angel and Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, we have reason to believe that she came to finish what she had started in Sunnydale."

"She came to kill Angel. . .It makes sense, I guess. And what about Wesley?"

"He was her Watcher in Sunnydale-"

"So, you think that she'll go after him for revenge, because he couldn't do his job?"

"It's a possibility."

"And the girl?"

Hunter turned to study the photograph of the young woman. It happened to be a school photo and was the only colored photograph of the bunch. He ran a hand through his hair, "Her name is Cordelia Chase. She grew up in Sunnydale, had helped Buffy and her friends on occasion, and moved to Los Angeles with hopes to get away from it. However, she and Wesley now work for Angel. . .and she's also Vince McMahon's illegitimate daughter."


	2. two2

In Our Family Portrait

Part Two

"You're kidding," Randy blinked.

Hunter slowly shook his head, "'Fraid not, kid."

"Vince McMahon, as in our *boss* Vince. . . The very same man that signs our checks?" the young man continued, still in doubt.

And Hunter nodded his head up and down. He hadn't even bothered to turn and face his troops. He instead focused on the photograph of the youngest McMahon. After a moment, he moved his attention to Faith's photograph and opened his mouth to verbally answer Randy, "Yes, as in our boss, Vince. In fact, one of our assignments this time around is to make certain that Cordelia is not harmed in any way. Vince does not want his baby girl hurt."

Randy crossed his arms, "Which means, what, exactly? We play babysitter?"

"Maybe," Hunter answered with a wry smile, the blond man finally turning around. He first looked at Randy, because the younger man was standing beside him rather than behind him, and then looked at the rest under his charge, all eleven in turn - with Randy was a dozen - his blue eyes settling on Lita. The redhead stared back at him, her expression was unsure. And Hunter studied her carefully. She had worked for him many times before and she was, in fact, one of his favorites. He had to wonder just what was going on inside her head. He looked away from her after he made a mental note of speaking with her in private later. He moved, stepping forward and grabbing a stack of folders next to the one that had previously held the photographs that were taped onto the white board.

He walked around the room and passed the folders out to each Initiative soldier, "This folder contains our next two assignments. . . As I had just said, our first assignment being Cordelia's safety. We eliminate all potential threats against the girl. And our second being the capture and rehabilitation of Faith. If all goes according to plan, she will become an asset to the Initiative, rather than an enemy. . . The folder also contains information on both girls as well as everyone that had come in contact with them that hold relevance to our assignments. . . which means that there is also a detailed description of both the vampire and the ex-Watcher. While our number one priority is Cordelia's well being, in light of Lita's connection to the rogue Slayer, Faith will not be taken in by brute force. She will not be harmed unless absolutely necessary. Which means that unless your life is at stake, do not attack."

Lita sent him an appreciative smile and Hunter only gave a barely noticeable nod of his head.

"In fact, no one outside of this room will even be made aware of Lita's relationship with the Slayer. We'll keep that little bit of information between us, is that clear?" His request was answered by various nods and murmured agreements. "The assignments will consist of three teams. Team A and Team B will be in charge of the infiltration of Angel Investigations. One team will pose as clients and the other team will pose as potential allies. Team C will be working with Ms. Steele of the East Hills Teen Center, I want you out on the streets of LA gathering information about our targets, as much as you can and as quick as possible. Leading Teams A and B will be Cena and Jericho, Copeland will be in charge of Team C," Hunter ordered, "Pick your teams, gentlemen."

John Cena, Chris Jericho, and Edge gave a nod and as one they stood and joined Hunter at the head of the room. The four spoke quietly amongst themselves and after several minutes of conversation, Edge addressed the room in general and picked his team first. "Trish, Lilian, and Christian," Edge announced.

Trish Stratus, Lilian Garcia, and Christian Reso stood as their names were called and Edge led them to one side of the room.

"Randy, Tomko, Victoria, and Melina."

Randy, Tyson Tomko, Victoria Varon, and Melina Perez followed John to another part of the room which left Lita and Jeff Hardy with Chris. Chris nodded at the pair before he moved to joined them at their table, Jeff having been seated on the other side of Lita. Chris occupied Edge's previous seat.

"All right, while there are three teams, everyone will take part with Faith's capture. Team Cena will pose as the potential allies, Team Jericho as clients," Hunter waited for a sign that they understood. At their nods, he continued, "Now, because we have no idea on what Faith's next move would be. . . I want all teams at their respective places as soon as possible, preferably some time later today. But, before you leave the barracks, I want you at the armory. Take whatever you may need. Team Copeland, I've already contacted Anne, so she'll be expecting you. Team Cena, Gunn and his team are expecting you as well. You're free to leave."

Hunter watched as two of the teams stood and left the room. And he waited a couple of minutes after the door had closed to acknowledge the final team, "Finlay will have a package ready for you at the armory. Inside the package will be the keys to the apartment that you'll share, as well as keys to your temporary vehicle, cash, etcetera. You'll also be given another folder with more information regarding Angel Investigations, prior cases and whatnot. Once everyone has agreed with some sort of background story, I want you to contact Storm. Once. He'll have the information up on every possible database out there, just in case someone would want to do background checks."

He turned and regarded Lita in particular, "Now, Li, for obvious reasons, I want you to stay as close to the truth in regards to your background as you can. If Faith were to notice you and become curious enough to do a background check herself, I don't want her fishing around, OK?"

Lita gave a nod, "What are the chances that Faith would contact the Angel Investigations team in the next twenty-four hours?"

Hunter paused in thought and shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty high, from what I've read about her. She doesn't seem like the type that waits to make her presence known. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she already has. . . Which means that our time is precious. We want Faith captured as soon as possible. For her safety and for Cordelia's. From what I've gathered, they weren't exactly friends back in Sunnydale."

"And you're worried about Faith going after Cordelia," she paused as she thought of the last few moments she had with her sister. They hadn't exactly parted on good terms. . . "I won't be the least bit surprised if she were to come after me, as well. I'm pretty sure that she hates me."

Hunter smirked, "Well, it's damned good thing that you're trained not only to attack, but to defend yourself, too."


End file.
